Sasuke, sasuke
by kagomya
Summary: This is something i think would happen if alot of things didnt happent but some remained the same this is Sasuke demised by his own hand. I think only he could fit the role of this poem. Rated M for sucide and character death. Ryou-chan


-1**An** _**yes I know I updated anything else well that … is because of this a read a book about suicide and this was stuck in my until I wrote it down and well after that I couldn't do anything else so now I'm going to post it so that maybe ill get one off my stories finished hopefully sometime soon!**_

Also please note that this is pre Uchia massacre and that I never happened and that Itachi never left and Sasuke actually has friends with everyone of the rookies and team Guy, but his dads dead …I just don't like him.

Rated M: for suicide

_*poem in background*_

~reality~

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Afterlife_

_Story_

_* Sasuke, Sasuke the dreams still true_

_Suicide was not for you._

_So many people you left behind,_

_How many tears did you make them cry?*_

~ A clean sterile white and blue master bath, had a single occupant, Sasuke. He stood dressed in his normal dark clothes. His black tinted gray eyes gazing out at the cloudy gray sky threw the half floor length window. The sound of rushing water filled the quite room, 'So much has happened' he thought.~

_*Itachi left home_

_And your mother died,_

_She said she wanted_

_Her baby by her side.*_

~ The full bath was three quarters of the way filled with scorching hot water. The steam rising up from the tub clouded the mirrors, ' Why did I let that bastard do that to me?'. He striped down to his birthday suit and showed his scars and the tattoo that man burned into his skin, the mark that branded him. Three tomes on the conjecture of his neck and his shoulder that he always had covered whether it was with a bandage or a high neck tops. On the side of the tub resting on a clean white cloth was a sterilized medical scalpel. The scalpel glinted against the sunlight where it managed to break through the clouds and beam in threw the open window, that stood on the top floor of the Uchia mansion.~

_*Naruto left home and wont look back_

_Sakuras a shell of her former self_

_And Kakashi just stopped showing up all together_

_The team is so far gone there is no coming back*_

~ Pales fingers grabbed the scalpel, his black/gray eyes gazed at the gray sky wishing for a better life. Or at least that he had never runaway after their junior high entrance exams, then maybe just maybe this wouldn't have happened. His hand tightened around the scalpel and slid it's smooth, sharp, hair splitting edge across his fragile pale skin and blue veins as it easily sank deep in to his wrist.~

_*Those who remain are heartless_

_This is what you did to them,_

_You stole their hearts and dreams away,_

_So tell me was it worth it?*_

~As the blood rushed from both his wrist he whispered out a soft "I'm sorry, Naruto, Itachi, Gaara. Please forgive me, but I just can go on. Live like this anymore. Please forgive me…" As the life slid from his eyes he saw his friends, no his family's faces as the flashed across his eyes. Naruto. Itachi. Sakura. Ino. Kiba. Choji. Shikamaru. Neji. Hinata. Lee. Temari. Ten-Ten. Shino. Kankaro. And Garra his secret best friend, besides from Naruto. He smiled as he was filled with happy memories, and the pain left his body and seemed to just wash away.~

_Afterlife_

"_So was it worth it?" his father asked._

"…_yes and no.." Sasuke replied._

"_Yes and no?" Fukage questioned seemingly interested._

"_yes because the pain…the shame is gone and no because I'm stuck here with a cock sucking cheating bastard like you" Sasuke snarled angrily as he turned his back on his sperm donor, thinking softly 'and no because I hurt them, in a way the will never truly be able to forgive…"_

^end^

Yeah I know it was a terrible ending but I'm working on it. ^-^

Also I might change my name to Ryou-chan or just sign the ends of my stories with them anyway. Till my next inspiration story_. _

_~Ryou-chan_


End file.
